Hinata-san Ai Shiteru
by hanabifuyuhime
Summary: Pahit dan getir nya rasa sakit sudah dirasakan Hinata sejak pertama kali mengenal drama percintaan. Persetan dengan semua pria yang pernah singgah di hatinya hanya untuk kesenangan duniawi saja, demi tuhan Hinata sudah merasa lelah ... Cover is not Mine ... CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

_Pahit dan getir nya rasa sakit sudah dirasakan Hinata sejak pertama kali mengenal drama percintaan. Persetan dengan semua pria yang pernah singgah di hatinya hanya untuk kesenangan duniawi saja, demi tuhan Hinata sudah merasa lelah, rasa nya akan menghabiskan terlalu banyak lembaran-lembaran kertas untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Kini dia tak mau atau lebih tepat nya belum mau untuk memulai kisah cinta nya lagi sampai …._

* * *

**Naruto (Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi yang cukup cerah dan damai, matahari menyapa hangat. Seorang wanita bermanik amethyst tengah sibuk dengan acara masak memasak nya, meskipun di bantu oleh seorang maid tapi wanita ini bersikeras untuk ikut memasak tiap kali dirinya mendapat kesempatan.

Sejak 3 tahun lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan meninggalkan mansion Hyuga, alasannya Hinata ingin mandiri. Tapi terkadang kedua adiknya akan berkunjung kerumah nya untuk menginap. Di rumahnya Hinata mempekerjakan seorang maid bernama Ayako.

"Hinata-sama, silahkan anda tunggu saja di meja makan biar saya yang lanjutkan."

Sang putri pun hanya menggeleng pelan, "Duh kan sudah ku bilang aku ingin belajar memasak, apa Ayako sengaja ya tidak mau mengajariku memasak ?"

"Eeeh bukan begitu Hinata-sama, saya tidak bermaksud begitu. Baiklah kalau Hinata-sama memaksa, saya akan ajarkan semua yang saya bisa."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Wanita bersurai biru gelap dan bermata seindah rembulan ini mulai mencoba memasak, meskipun agak kaku tapi dia tetap berusaha, mungkin dengan melakukan hal ini dia bisa melupakan masa lalu nya yang sangat kelam. Bagaikan dirajam ribuan pisau, lembaran ingatan getir itu kembali bernaung di pikiran Hinata, ingin rasanya dia teriak di kala dia ingat akan hal yang teramat menyakitkan itu.

"Ano Hinata-sama anda baik-baik saja kan ? "

Sontak sang putri Hyuga terbangun dari lamunan nya.

"Maaf Ayako, hehe aku teringat masa lalu biasalah." Senyum getir itu kembali Nampak di wajah cantik Hinata.

Menu sarapan yang dimasak pun terbilang sederhana, Nasi, Sup Miso, Tamagoyaki, dan dilengkapi dengan Tsukemono. Amethyst itu berbinar puas kala menatap apa yang sudah dia hasil kan. Harap-harap cemas agar masakannya dapat diterima oleh kedua adik nya.

"Aaaah, Ayako apa ini semua di masak oleh Hinata Nee-sama ? "

Adik bungsu Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi.

"Iya Hanabi-sama, silahkan di nikmati masakan dari Hinata-sama"

Kini Hyuga bersaudara tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Hinata cukup senang Karena kedua adiknya tampak menikmati masakan yang ia buat pagi ini.

"Neji, aku akan ada perjalanan dinas selama 7 hari di akhir pekan nanti. Pesanku jaga Hanabi dan jangan tinggalkan dia terlalu lama!" tukas Hinata.

"Haik Nee-sama."

Lalu Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya "Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam, jika tidak ingin aku usir dari rumahku, ingat itu!"

**Notes : Hinata kakak tertua yaah, Neji nya versi Road to Ninja ^,^**

Hinata kembali ke rutinitas nya seperti biasa, pergi ke kantor lalu bekerja seperti biasa yang selalu membuatnya jenuh, sungguh ingin rasanya dia berhenti bekerja dan mencari pekerjaan baru. Jujur saja bekerja di perusahaan keluarga sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Ayah nya Hyuga Hiashi adalah pemilik perusahaan dulu nya, Karena perusahaan ini hampir saja bangkrut beberapa tahun lalu, 90% saham sudah dijual kepada seorang konglomerat nan bersahaja Namikaze Minato.

Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian itu, saat ayahnya pulang dan memberi kabar duka yang membuat kepalanya makin pening,

_**Flashback**_

_**Tetesan hujan iringi kesedihan, hentakkan halilintar guncangkan jiwa yang tenang, hilangkan keceriaan. Bagai badai kabar duka itu terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.**_

_**"Tou-san, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya ? " tanya seorang wanita paruh baya**_

_**"Maafkan aku Hikari, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan menipuku." balas Hiashi sambil terus menangis pilu.**_

_**Percakapan keduanya di dengar jelas oleh Hinata, bukan membuatnya marah justru Hinata berpikir bagaimana dia bisa mengangkat beban kedua orang tua nya.**_

_**Flashback END**_

"Hinata.. Hinata .. Hinata .. "

Asik melamun, dia sampai tidak sadar ayahnya sudah memanggilnya .

"Ano, maaf Tou-sama aku melamun.."

"Hmm, yasudah sekarang ikut aku ke ruangan ku!" titah Hiashi

Anggukan kepala jadi tanda persetujuan bagi nya. Langkah kaki yang lesu itu digerakkan dengan paksa, hatinya tentu saja bertanya-tanya selama Hinata bekerja tak pernah sekalipun Tou-san nya memanggil seperti ini, paling tidak jika ada pembicaraan Pribadi rumah lah tempat nya bicara.

"Duduklah Hinata."

"Haik Tou-sama."

Dua pasang amethyst bertemu sapa, sudah lama rasanya Hiashi tidak menyapa putri sulung nya secara langsung, dia terlalu sibuk bekerja. Membangkitkan Hyuga kembali tidak semudah itu, modal besar yang dikucurkan Minato tidak disia-siakan. Hasilnya kini Hyuga kembali ke jalur nya dan bahkan siap untuk melompat lebih tinggi lagi.

"Jadi Hinata, aku berencana menjodohkanmu dengan Namikaze Nagato. Bagaimana tanggapanmu ?"

Huh aku kira apa, "Hmm, apa aku diperbolehkan menolak ?"

"Dengar Hinata. Nagato adalah anak dari sahabatku Minato, kau sudah tahu kan Minato lah yang membantu kita membangkitkan Hyuga, jadi kuharap dengan pernikahan ini bisa meningkatkan kerja sama antara Hyuga dan Namikaze!" tukas jelas sang ayah

"Baiklah jika itu kemauan Tou-sama. Semuanya silahkan Tou-sama yang atur aku terima beres saja." timpal Hinata dengan santai nya.

"Hn, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Langkah kaki Hinata sempat terhenti sepersekian detik karena kalimat terakhir sang Ayah.

"Arigato Hinata, maaf jika aku memaksamu lagi."

Kalimat itu hanya di balas senyuman oleh Hinata. Ya sudah lah lagi pula dia tak perduli lagi dengan cinta.

Setelah duduk di meja nya Hinata kembali mematung dan memikirkan obrolan tadi, bagaimana tidak Namikaze Nagato adalah teman nya saat di sekolah. Dan perlu dicatat tidak sedikit pun Hinata tertarik dengan pria berambut merah itu.

Percaya atau tidak, Hinata berinisiatif menghubungi lelaki itu,

**To : Namikaze Nagato**

**Subject : TEMUI AKU, KITA PERLU BICARA**

**Hai lelaki aneh berambut merah, oh maaf maksudku Nagato sepertinya kita perlu bicara.**

**Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, di café Ichiraku di dekat Konoha Senior High School.**

Hinata berpikir hidupnya akan semakin sulit setelah acara perjodohan ini.

つづく

* * *

Hai Minna San !

Hanabi desu ^^ (I Mean this is HanabinoSakura) aku lupa password akun fanfiction ku, juga gmail nya ada yang mengambil hiks aku bener-bener sedih kehilangan akunnya, jahat sekali yang mengambil, untuk cerita-cerita ku di akun itu semoga bisa dilanjutkan setelah aku kembali ke Indonesia, karena semua file yang aku simpan di go*gle drive nya ikutan hilang hiks .

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf fict ku yang lain belum bisa dilanjut karena aku sedang tidak di Indonesia ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana Konoha Barat memang sangat berbeda dengan daerah perkotaan di pusat Konoha. Desiran suara ombak mengalun lembut di telinga saat memasuki daerah yang sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh Namikaze Minato.

Para wisatawan lokal dan mancanegara banyak yang berdatangan ke tempat ini. Di pinggir pantai ada seorang pria berambut merah yg tengah tertunduk lesu, dia hanya menggerutu padahal pemandangan di depan matanya begitu Indah untuk dinikmati.

Belum lagi ponsel nya kembali berdering, "_shit apalagi ini", _satu persatu dia melihat email-email yang masuk dan ada satu yang berhasil membuatnya menaikkan satu alis nya. _Hyuga Hinata_, sial kenapa wanita itu malah membuat hari nya menjadi lebih suram.

Dengan berat hati, Nagato melangkahkan kaki nya dan bersiap-siap bertemu dengan Hinata.

"_Kami-sama, tolong berikan aku solusi untuk masalah ini."_

Nagato memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, biar bagaimanapun dia harus bersiap-siap, sambil terus berharap masalah ini ada jalan keluarnya. Sesampai nya dirumah Nagato segera menuju kamarnya, pekerjaan nya hari ini dia titipkan kepada Obito orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Langkah kaki nya terhenti saat melihat sang adik yang ada di rumah sedang berbicara serius dengan ayahnya.

"Tou-chan, Naru mohon batalkan perjodohan antara Aniki dan Hi-Hinata-san!"

Minato dan Nagato yang mendengar hal itu sangat kaget, lagipula kenapa juga Naruto bersikeras untuk membatalkan perjodohan nya itu.

"Hoy Ototou, apa maksud mu ?"

Tiba-tiba Nagato masuk ke ruangan dan segera menanyakan maskud perkataan adiknya itu.

"Mak-Maksud ku, boleh kah jika aku saja yang menikah dengan Hinata-san, Aniki?"

Kali ini Minato dan Nagato benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Naruto,

"Naruto, pertama Tou-chan ingin tahu alasanmu kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu. Oh ya Nagato aku tahu jika kau tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, tetapi ini bukan persekongkolan kalian berdua kan?" Tanya Minato penuh selidik kepada kedua anaknya.

"Tou-chan, Aniki, Maafkan Naru. Naru diam-diam jatuh cinta kepada Hinata-san, sejak pertama kali Naru bertemu dengannya. Saat pesta peresmian kerja sama antara Tou-chan dan Hiashi-Jisan, lalu Naru bertemu dengan Hinata-san disitulah Naru melihat Hinata-san, dan Naru terus memperhatikannya tapi Naru tidak berani menyapanya, sampai saat ini Naru terus terbayang-bayang wajah Hinata-san, begitulah Naru jatuh cinta kepada Hinata-san. Naru tidak berbohong, mungkin saat ini Naru masih SMA tapi sebentar lagi Naru akan dewasa, jadi Naru mohon izinkan Naru saja yang di jodohkan dengan Hinata-san."

"Kyaa! Naru-chan imut sekali, kau mengatakan semuanya dengan wajah memerah seperti itu. Kaa-chan yakin Hinata-chan pasti mau menjadi istri Naru-chan, Minato lanjutkan perjodohan ini, dan bilang kepada Hiashi bahwa yang akan menikah dengan Hinata-chan adalah Naru-chan bukan Nagato."

Nagato hanya menepuk jidat, melihat tingkah ibu nya yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk sang adik, tapi dalam hati dia bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak jadi dijodohkan.

"Ototou, Arigatou. Aku akan membantumu! Berjuanglah!"

"hmm, baiklah jika seperti itu. Tou-chan hanya tidak mau jika Hinata-chan nanti tersakiti oleh sikap kalian berdua. Ingat jangan pernah menyakiti seorang perempuan meski perempuan itu jahat sekalipun."

~Skip Time~

Tibalah Nagato di tempat yang sudah di tentukan oleh Hinata. Setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan rapi, Nagato keluar Bersama seorang wanita bersurai biru keunguan yang tentu saja bukan Hinata. Dia adalah kekasih Nagato, Conan Namanya.

"Conan apa kau yakin ?"

"Tenang saja _anata_, setelah ini selesai kau harus berjanji menikahi aku yaah"

Nagato sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Conan, perempuan itu awalnya sudah pasrah kalau memang orang tua Nagato tidak menerimanya, tapi setelah mendengar penuturan bahwa Naruto telah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Hinata, Conan akan berusaha keras untuk membantu Naruto mendapatkan Hinata, hitung-hitung dia ingin membantu agar Hinata kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Lalu kedua pasangan ini memasuki café Ichiraku yang terkenal di pusat kota Konoha. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Hinata, baru saja Nagato ingin mencarinya gadis itu sudah menyerukan Namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai Hinata-chan, lama tidak bertemu yah!" Conan membuka pembicaraan

"Hai Conan." Balas Hinata singkat

Suasana terlihat sangat canggung setelah ini. Baik Hinata, Conan dan Nagato semuanya hanya saling diam, sambil sesekali menikmati minuman yang sudah mereka pesan.

"ehem, jadi Hinata aku tidak bisa menikahimu!"

Nagato akhirnya buka suara, ternyata Hinata menanggapinya dengan santai seakan tahu akan maksudnya.

"Haha, sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu Nagato. Tapi tadinya aku bersedia karena aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang namanya cinta."

Nagato dan Conan cukup terkejut dengan jawaban sahabat nya yang satu ini. Hinata dulu dikenal sebagai gadis periang yang ramah sekali dengan siapa saja, mungkin karena hal itu dia banyak disukai oleh siapapun. Dan mungkin juga karena sifat nya itu Hinata mudah sekali jatuh hati pada pria yang terlihat baik di depan saja.

"hmm, jadi apa rencanamu Hinata ? kau berkata seperti itu bukan tanpa rencana kan ?" ujar Nagato lagi

Si empunya iris _amethyst_ indah itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, rasanya-rasanya Hinata tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk menolak titah sang ayah.

"aku belum memikirkan nya hehe."

Nagato maupun Conan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Haah, kau tidak pernah berubah sama sekali Hinata."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membatalkan rencana perjodohan ini, karena aku sudah tidak peduli pada pria manapun." Balas Hinata enteng

"Hinata dengar, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menyetujui perihal pernikahan ini. Aku akan menikah dengan Conan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa begitu saja menolak permintaan Hiashi-Jiisan dan Tou-san kau tahu itu."

"Lantas kau mau bagaimana eh Nagato no Baka."

"Nikahi adikku Hinata !"

Perkataan barusan mau tak mau membuat Hinata bengong, apa baru saja Nagato mengatakan bahwa dia harus menikahi adiknya,

"Apa kau sudah gila, aku menolak nya. Aku tidak mau menikahi lelaki yang bahkan seumuran dengan adik laki-laki ku!"

Jelas Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah, si Bungsu Namikaze memang seumuran dengan adik Hinata yaitu Hyuga Neji. Solusi yang Nagato berikan tentu saja di luar pemikiran orang-orang, apa jadinya jika putri sulung Hyuga akan menikahi seorang anak SMA, yah meskipun dia adalah si bungsu Namikaze sekalipun.

"Hinata dengar-"

"Hey Nagato, apa kau tega mengorbankan adikmu sendiri demi kepentingan Pribadi mu. Lelaki macam apa kau ini!"

Apa yang hendak disampaikan Nagato dipotong dengan omelan khas Hinata, dan lagi-lagi membuat suasana hening.

"Biar aku saja yang menyampaikan pada Tou-sama bahwa kau tidak mau menikahiku dan masalah ini selesai." Sambil berlalu pergi, tapi belum lama melangkah Hinata di hentikan oleh Conan.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata-chan, biarkan Nagato menyelesaikan kalimat nya. Ku mohon."

Akhirnya Hinata kembali kedalam, meski dengan muka yang agak malas Hinata akhirnya mau mendengar penjelasan dari Nagato.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku tidak mau memberitahumu, tapi biar bagaimanapun kau harus tahu. Adik ku, Namikaze Naruto yang akan menggantikan ku untuk menikahi mu, dan ini bukan karena keinginanku tapi karena dia bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak berniat membohongimu, awalnya kupikir aku akan lari saja dan menolak rencana perjodohan ini."

Sudah cukup Hinata pusing dibuatnya,

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu Nagato, lagipula dia masih SMA. Hey tidak mungkin dia menikahi ku kan, usia kita terpaut begitu jauh. Meskipun di awal ku bilang aku tidak peduli lagi pada urusan percintaan, tapi kalau harus menikah dengan anak SMA. Arrrrggh.."

Setelah nya berkali-kali Nagato berusaha meyakinkan Hinata agar mau menikah dengan adiknya, dan Hinata selalu menolaknya, kini dia sangat frustasi. Di dalam pikiran nya apa Ayahnya bisa menerima persyaratan itu. Ayahnya adalah seorang yang sangat keras. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri nya.

Hinata terlelap dengan membawa permasalahan hatinya, sepertinya kehidupannya yang nyaman akan segera hilang.

つづく

Hai Minna San !

Hanabi desu ^^

Semoga pada suka dengan karya baru ini, aku akan update rutin (semoga bisa sih hehe), oh iya cerita ini aku juga upload di wattpad (promosi sedikit ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Keesokan harinya ….**

Hinata terbangun dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan, dia 2 kali lebih malas menjalani hari. Tidak seperti biasa nya dia akan bangun pagi dan mengganggu maid nya saat memasak, tapi kali ini dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu sarapan saja.

Cukup lama Hinata duduk di depan cermin, memandangi tiap jengkal wajahnya, dia masih terlihat cantik sangat cantik malah, cukup rasanya untuk menarik perhatian seluruh lelaki seantero jepang ini. Tubuhnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Hinata terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Bisa di bilang dirinya ini sempurna. Hinata hanya menambahkan riasan tipis pada wajahnya, juga sedikit lipblam pada bibir peach sexy miliknya. Rasanya dia sudah siap meskipun dengan muka masam.

"Ohayou Nee-sama."

"Ohayou Nee-sama."

"Ohayou."

Meskipun dengan senyum terpaksa Hinata masih membalas sapaan dari kedua adiknya. Dia sedang sangat tidak mood hari ini bahkan untuk berbicara dengan kedua adiknya sekalipun. Hanabi dan Neji hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, menyaksikan sang kakak begitu masam. Hinata memakan sarapan dengan terburu-buru dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

Setiba nya di kantor Hyuga, Hinata tetap bermuka masam kepada semua orang, sampai saat dia bertemu dengan seorang pria seumuran ayahnya yang tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan nya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sapa pria itu dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"O-Ohayou Minato-ojisan." Balas Hinata dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan tentu nya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata-chan ? apa malam ini kau bisa datang ke rumah, aku juga sudah memberi tahu Hiashi perihal hal ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja ojisan, hmm baiklah aku akan datang malam ini."

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, sampai jumpa yaah."

Minato berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat masih mematung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Karena pikirannya kacau dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantor tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah, pergi ke café dan minum kopi mungkin bisa mengembalikan mood nya.

Hinata menghela nafas dengan kasarnya, jam kini sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, Hinata menatap sendu pada gelas-gelas kopi yang sudah kosong, entah sudah berapa gelas kafein yang dia habiskan. Meski dalam keadaan yang tidak mood wajah Hinata masih menjadi perhatian para pengunjung laki-laki disana.

_Drrrt drrt drrrt_

Lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya berdering, di lihat nya sang Ayah menelpon, sempat berniat untuk mereject panggilan tersebut, tapi niat itu di urungkan karena dia terlalu malas untuk terus bertengkar dengan sang Ayah.

"_Halo Tou-sama."_

"_Hinata, kau ada dimana ? ada meeting yang harus kau hadiri!"_

"_Baiklah, aku segera datang."_

Karena titah sang ayah lantas Hinata menggerakan kakinya untuk kembali ke kantor, sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan Hyuga mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Hinata harus bertanggung jawab. Dia sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri, hanya karena masalah ini dia harus lari.

"Permisi,"

Hinata melihat seisi ruangan sudah ramai, sepertinya hanya menunggu dirinya saja. Meeting penting ini dihadiri oleh para petinggi dari perusahaan Hyuga dan Namikaze, Hinata sangat tahu bahwa kelangsungan perusahaan nya tergantung oleh project yang akan dibahas pada meeting ini. Dia tidak mau terus-terusan bergantung pada Namikaze Minato, Hinata sudah bertekad bahwa suatu saat dia harus bisa mengembalikan Hyuga dan membeli kembali saham yang sudah dimiliki oleh sahabat sang Ayah, jadi mungkin dengan cara ini Hinata tidak perlu terikat oleh tali pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan oleh Ayahnya. Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

~Skip Time~

Meeting di tutup dengan sebuah kabar gembira, Hinata berhasil memenangkan project besar untuk Hyuga. Yah meskipun masih banyak bantuan dari Namikaze Minato, tapi Hinata sedikit senang karena akhirnya Hyuga bisa menjadi sedikit membaik pasca ayahnya tertipu oleh rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Hinata-chan, kau sangat hebat. Biasanya Sabaku Corp sangat sulit untuk diajak bernegosiasi hehe." Tutur sang bos besar Namikaze tidak lupa dengan senyum secerah mentari yang selalu dia tampilkan.

"Terima kasih Ojisan, aku banyak belajar darimu."

"Hinata jangan meninggalkan kantor saat jam kerja, dasar kau ini!" Lain Minato, lain pula Hiashi, Hiashi adalah orang yang sangat keras dan siapapun tidak akan diizinkan untuk melanggar peraturan baik itu Hinata sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Tou-sama, pikiranku sedang tidak baik hari ini." Setelah meminta maaf Hinata memilih untuk pergi, dia harus bersiap-siap menuju kediaman Namikaze malam ini.

"Hey sudahlah Hiashi, kau jangan terlalu keras padanya. Oh iya Hiashi mengenai masalah perjodohan yang kau utarakan aku menolaknya karena Nagato tidak ingin di jodohkan dia sudah punya calon nya sendiri."

Mendengar kalimat itu Hiashi sontak kaget, memang Minato pernah bilang bahwa dia setuju dengan perjodohan ini tetapi itu pun dengan persetujuan dari anaknya.

"Tapi Minato, lalu untuk apa undangan malam ini ?"

"Aku memang bilang bahwa Nagato tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anakmu. Tetapi anak bungsu ku bilang bahwa dialah yang ingin menggantikan kakaknya untuk di jodohkan dengan Hinata."

"Apa ? bukankah Naruto masih anak SMA. Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Minato ?" untuk yang satu ini Hiashi lebih kaget lagi dibuatnya

"Ya awalnya aku juga kaget, tetapi setelah mendengar alasan yang diberikan oleh Naruto aku pun bisa menerima nya, dan aku berharap Hinata masih mau menjadi menantuku walaupun bukan menikah dengan Nagato. Kuharap kau pun setuju dengan keputusanku ini Hiashi."

Hiashi tampak memikirkan omongan sahabatnya itu, _"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja ya?"_

~Malam Hari nya~

Mobil keluarga Hyuga sudah tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Namikaze di pusat kota Konoha, bisa di bilang Konoha adalah milik keluarga Namikaze, hampir 90% wilayah Konoha dikuasai oleh Namikaze. Di sambutlah mobil keluarga Hyuga oleh penjaga gerbang,

"Selamat malam Hyuga-sama, mohon maaf kami harus mengecek mobil anda" seru sang penjaga berambut perak dan menggunakan masker.

"Selamat malam, silahkan di cek."

Penjaga itu lalu melakukan pengecekan sebagaimana mestinya, setelah selesai dengan tugasnya mobil dipersilahkan masuk, dari pintu gerbang menuju kediaman Namikaze berjarak lumayan jauh, mobil diarahkan pada jalan yang hanya bisa dilalui 2 mobil, pemandangan hutan Namikaze yang begitu rindang tidak menimbulkan efek seram, karena diterangi oleh lampu-lampu yang berkelip Indah.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan dari gerbang, akhirnya keluarga Hyuga pun sampai di kediaman Namikaze, rumah yang sangat megah bahkan bisa disebut istana. Mereka disambut oleh 2 penjaga yang berdiri di depan rumah,

"Selamat malam Hyuga-sama, silahkan masuk Namikaze-sama sudah menunggu anda"

"Selamat malam terimakasih,"

Hanabi terbengong di depan pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze, pasalnya dia berpikir bahwa rumah keluarga Hyuga adalah yang termewah ternyata rumah kediaman Namikaze 10 kali lebih mewah dibandingkan kediaman Hyuga. Rumah besar dengan hutan alami yang sangat luas sebagai halaman nya, dan beberapa bangunan kecil yang sebenarnya adalah kamar dari para pegawai.

"Hikari-chan!"

"Kushi-chan"

Perempuan bersurai merah yang tampak awet muda itu tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukan ibu Hinata, mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak masih SMA begitupula suami mereka yang memang sudah bersahabat sedari SMA.

"Aku merindukanmu Hikari-chan, ah kau pasti Hinata-chan ? kau sangat Cantik seperti Hikari-chan." Cicit Kushina penuh semangat setelah melihat betapa cantik dan manis nya Hinata.

Hinata menjawab dengan senyum manisnya, "Selamat malam Kushina-obasan."

"Ayo, jangan berlama-lama disini silahkan masuk ke dalam!"

Rombongan keluarga Hyuga pun memasuki istana Namikaze yang sangat megah. Meski dari luar terlihat bagai istana, tapi seisi rumah ini sangat khas dengan nuansa jepang tradisional.

"Selamat datang Hiashi, Hikari, Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan."

Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze menginterupsi kekaguman mereka, dia datang dengan kedua putranya yang super tampan. Namikaze Nagato si murah senyum seperti Kushina dan Namikaze Naruto yang tenang namun menghanyutkan. Mereka pun memasuki ruang jamuan untuk tamu, disana mereka menikmati makanan dan minuman paling spesial yang dihidangkan oleh keluarga Namikaze.

Selesai menyantap hidangan, kini mereka tengah bersantai, sesekali mereka melempar candaan dan saling melepas kerinduan, obrolan-obrolan ringan yang membuat beban di pundak terhempas begitu saja. Beda dengan para orang tua, tidak banyak interaksi antara anak-anak mereka, Nagato lebih memilih diam begitupun dengan Naruto yang memang irit bicara. Bahkan Neji yang merupakan teman satu kelas Naruto enggan bicara karena masih syok dengan kenyataan sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta pada sang kakak dan hendak di jodohkan oleh ayah mereka.

"Minato bisa kita mulai obrolan tentang perjodohannya." Suasana tenang itu tiba-tiba berubah serius saat Hiashi secara terang-terangan menyampaikan kegundahan hatinya terkait perjodohan.

"Ah baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf Hiashi, Hikari karena aku tidak bisa menjodohkan Nagato dengan Hinata-chan, karena Nagato sudah memiliki calon nya sendiri, tetapi aku tetap ingin Hinata-chan menjadi menantuku, jadi aku berniat menjodohkan Hinata dengan anak bungsuku Naruto."

Hikari memang tahu bahwa Hiashi berniat menjodohkan Hinata, tetapi dia tidak tahu akan jadi begini hasilnya. Neji yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto di SMA tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Hikari.

"Nee Hikari-chan bisa kita bicarakan masalah ini di ruangan terpisah, aku tidak tertarik dengan obrolan antar lelaki. Oh iya Minato aku bawa Hinata-chan dan Naru-chan sekalian yah."

"Hmm, baiklah _Tsuma_"

Minato tidak membantah sedikitpun, tapi ada raut kekesalan di wajah Hiashi.

"Jadi Hiashi, bisa kita bicarakan hal yang lain, biar Kushina dan Hikari yang urus permasalahan anak-anak."

"Tapi Minato, aku serius tentang perjodohan ini agar terjalin hubungan kekeluargaan diantara kita, tidak hanya sekedar rekan bisnis."

"Kau masih tidak berubah ya Hiashi," Minato masih menyesalkan sikap dari Hiashi barusan, dia harus segera menyadarkan sahabatnya ini,

"Dari dulu kau adalah sahabatku, jika kau dalam kesulitan maka aku pasti akan membantumu, aku memang ingin Hinata menjadi menantuku begitu pun dengan Kushina dia lah yang sangat antusias dengan perjodohan ini, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendak anak-anakku untuk kepentingan ku. Dan ingat sekali lagi, aku membantumu karena kita adalah Sahabat, tentunya aku tidak akan mengambil keuntungan lain selain daripada itu."

Hiashi sadar betapa bahagianya dia memiliki sahabat seperti Minato, dia dengan egoisnya meminta Hinata untuk menikah dengan Nagato hanya karena tidak ingin terputus bisnisnya dengan Minato. Tapi dia melupakan hal yang terpenting bahwa Minato adalah sahabat nya.

"Terima kasih Minato, bahkan sampai sekarang aku meragukan ketulusan persahabatan kita. Tapi kenapa kau berniat menjodohkan Hinata dengan Naruto ? maksudku Naruto masih anak SMA sedangkan Hinata sudah berusia 24 tahun, tidakkah ini terdengar aneh ?"

"Haha, aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak bungsuku. Dia bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta pada anakmu. Jadi ku biarkan dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta anakmu. Bagaimana Hiashi apa kau mau memberikan anakku kesempatan ?"

"Jadi begitu yah, kalau begitu tidak masalah. Aku jadi ingat perjuanganmu mendapatkan Kushina dulu haha. Sungguh Nostalgia."

"Jangan ingat-ingat yang itu, a-aku jadi malu Hiashi haha."

Obrolan hangat antara Minato dan Hiashi berlanjut, sementara itu Nagato berinisiatif untuk mengajak Neji dan Hanabi ke ruangan lain untuk menunjukan mereka koleksi dari mainan antiknya.

**-Ditempat Kushina**

Ruangan mewah lainnya di istana ini, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Dia sangat penasaran dengan wajah kalem si bungsu Namikaze itu, tapi saat Hinata berusaha menatapnya pasti lelaki itu membuang wajahnya, ternyata dia seorang lelaki pemalu, _"Huh, dasar anak kecil!" _.

"Nah Hinata-chan, kenalkan ini anak bungsu Oba-san Namikaze Naruto. Maaf ya Hinata-chan Naru-chan itu agak pemalu orang nya, tapi Oba-san yakin dia akan cocok denganmu."

Tanpa basa basi Kushina menyampaikan maksudnya, hal itu membuat lamunan Hinata buyar seketika. Bahkan Kushina memanggil anak bungsu nya dengan suffix -chan, terdengar sedikit memalukan bagi Hinata.

Namikaze Naruto lelaki 17 tahun, bersurai pirang dan bermata biru, Naruto itu seperti orang Eropa sangat mirip malah, tidak perlu diragukan lagi setiap wanita yang melihat Naruto pasti akan langsung jatuh hati saat itu juga. Jujur saja Hinata pun sempat tertarik tapi Hinata teringat, kalau usia mereka terpaut 7 tahun.

"Sa-salam kenal Hi-Hinata-san." Sambil membungkukan badannya Naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada Hinata.

"Ya, salam kenal Naruto."

"hmm, Naru-chan kau bisa membawa Hinata-chan berkeliling rumah. Kaa-chan ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Hikari-chan."

"um baiklah kaa-chan.."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan di sekitaran rumah mewah ini. Menunjukan Hinata satu-persatu bangunan yang ada di sekitaran rumah. Hinata hanya mengikuti saja, lelaki ini tidak banyak bicara pikirnya, tetapi dia bisa membuat suasana menjadi hidup, bahkan dia bisa membuat Hinata selalu penasaran dengan setiap tingkah laku nya.

"Kushi-chan, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Naruto-kun masih SMA, apa kau yakin ingin membiarkannya menikah dengan Hinata yang sudah berusia 24 tahun ?" Hikari sudah mendengar cerita nya dari Kushina, tentang bagaimana Naruto jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Hikari, tentang perbedaan usia tentunya.

"Hikari-chan, awalnya aku meragukan niat Naru-chan, tapi anak itu bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada anakmu, karena hal itu aku akan memberikan Naru-chan kesempatan untuk bisa menaklukan hati Hinata-chan. Jadi ku mohon berikan Naru-chan kesempatan, dengar yah aku juga tidak ingin memaksa Hinata-chan menikah dengan anakku."

Hikari pikir Kushina telah berubah sehingga sahabat nya itu bersikeras untuk memaksakan perjodohan yang sangat tidak mungkin, tapi semua terbantahkan setelah Hikari mendengar penuturan dari sahabat merah nya itu.

"Maafkan aku Kushi-chan, ku kira kau telah berubah seperti Hiashi. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata, dan juga mendapatkan hatiku sebagai mertua nya, ini tidak akan mudah loh Kushi-chan." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh jahil.

Kushina dan Hikari pun tertawa bersama, mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

つづく

Hai Minna San !

Hanabi desu ^^

Gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa hehe ^^ susah juga ternyata cerita ini diterima yah, gak apa-apa aku akan tetap update cerita ini koq ^^


End file.
